Romance de Antaño
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Habían muchas cosas que los años nos permiten experimentar y olvidar. Su relación era así. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Proyecto 1-8.
Otra contribución para la **Semana de la Diversidad Sexual** y ésta vez, con personajes masculinos: **Jou x Yamato Ishida** , con reación **Yaoi abierta** y el tema de la **Bisexualidad** , nuevamente.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Habían muchas cosas que los años nos permiten experimentar y olvidar. Su relación era así. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Proyecto 1-8.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posible OOC, Lemon.

* * *

 **.**

 **Romance de Antaño.**

Cuando los enfermeros transportaban la camilla a la velocidad que la necesidad dictaba y los estruendos se avecinaban hasta donde se encontraba él, se dijo mentalmente que debía encargar un ramo de flores a su esposa para que no le sacara en cara sus horas extras en el hospital. Himekawa se había retirado porque su esposa estaba dando a luz a su segunda bebé y debía ir junto a ella; cubrir su turno era lo que lo tenía aun rondando por los pasillos blancos y celestes, sin mencionar que la zona de urgencias no daba a descansos nunca.

Accidente de tránsito, alcohol, exceso de velocidad y la fantasía de creerse indestructible era lo que Jou Kido podía detectar ante la descripción rápida que la enfermera le había dicho, mientras la camilla llegaba a él. Pero le faltó agregar "viejo conocido" al análisis.

―Rotura de ligamentos en la pierna, de seguro unas costillas rotas. Sin el casco, la historia sería otra ―Aportó otro enfermero y Jou asintió solamente.

Desplazaron el cuerpo del herido, de la camilla a la que contaba el quirófano libre y él se vio encabezando la cirugía.

Jou, con el tiempo, aprendió a volverse frío cuando portaba la bata y el bisturí se ajustaba a sus dedos; familiarizarte con los pacientes era un punto en contra porque te hacía aferrar a situaciones que podrían tener varios finales y te harían aprender por las malas.

Mas el apreciar los cabellos rubios esparcidos sobre el color verde de la sábana, manchados con el carmesí de su sangre, habían conseguido mandar al demonio muchas cosas en el médico.

* * *

Las horas en el hospital siempre se extendían sin que él pudiese hacer algo por remediarlo. Su esposa no se lo reclamaba, al menos con mucha frecuencia, porque eran las desventajas de tener una labor como la que él desempeñaba.

El sol volvía a asomarse en el horizonte, tomando terreno cada vez más alto en el cielo. La curiosidad de Jou se debatía entre su reloj de muñeca y su agenda, rogando internamente por su preciado momento de descanso.

"No seas estúpido, Jou…" Se dijo. Pero era muy malo escuchándose a sí mismo.

Antes de acercarse a la sala de recuperación, podía oír las quejas de una voz masculina, peleando con las femeninas de las enfermeras que le tocaba el turno. La puerta abierta le permitió un resumen de lo que sucedía.

El hombre de cuarenta y dos años luchando contra el estatismo de su pierna enyesada y la necesidad por verse libre de la cama en la que se encontraba; contra él, las dos enfermeras, aunque menudas, aprendieron a cómo hacerse de fuerza y frenar movimientos de pacientes rebeles como lo era el rubio en cuestión.

―Señor Ishida, le estamos diciendo que no puede aún retirarse.

―Ya me siento mejor, no tienen por qué retenerme ―El rubio fue consciente de la presencia del médico al sentir su mirada tras sus lentes de visión, que con los años, volvieron a ser los grandes que abarcaban parte de su rostro. Verlo, de pie y contra el marco de la habitación, valió para el paciente el detener sus forcejeos contra las mujeres y plantarse con el ceño fruncido. El momento de las sorpresas habían terminado―. Eres el médico. Diles que ya estoy bien.

―Ellas son enfermeras y saben de lo que hablan, Yamato ―Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y vio con gracia interna la mueca de fastidio por parte del hombre en la camilla, principalmente motivado ante el deje de gracia que se leía en las mujeres―. Fumiko-san, Tanaki-san, creo que el Doctor Ryunosuke las buscaba.

Ellas asintieron y dejaron de emplear presión sobre Yamato, retirándose finalmente. Jou les dio paso para lo que hagan y luego se adentró más al cuarto.

―Nunca fui bueno empezando conversaciones ―Admitió Jou y Yamato se acomodó mejor en la cama.

―Pues no las empieces ―Respondió, arisco, a pesar de sus cuarenta y tantos, Yamato Ishida odiaba oír regaños u obviedades que lo señalaran como culpable de algo. El tiempo no le había cambiado y es probable que tampoco a él. Yamato enfocó su mirada en el médico por primera vez―. ¿Cuándo me das de alta?

―Necesito corroborar cómo reacciona tu cuerpo tras la cirugía. Unos rayos x bastarán para cerciorarnos de tus huesos. Supongo que mañana por la tarde.

Lo vio asentir, rehuyendo así su vista a otro punto. Yamato siempre había significado un enigma para el Kido, como un cubo rubik que, mientras más vueltas le daba para encontrar descifrarlo, menos comprensible se volvía.

Tenerlo frente y no poder conseguir que lo mirara era una muestra de ello.

Jou echó un suspiro y volvió a encaminarse hacia la salida. No tenía nada más que hacer allí.

―Jou ―Lo llamó Yamato, deteniendo sus pasos y conseguir su mirada oscura―, gracias.

Esbozó una diminuta y casi impercetible sonrisa tras esa palabra. A pesar de los años, seguía siendo reticente a expresarse más allá de lo que quería mostrar.

* * *

La suturación de sus heridas se mostraban enrojecidas y era comprensible, mas Jou podía ver que iba reaccionando bien a los medicamentos que le había aplicado. Palpó un poco la herida cocida hallada por debajo de las costillas derecha y sintió a Yamato tieso en su sitio, de seguro conteniendo el aliento ante el dolor que aún prevalecía en su cuerpo. Una sonrisa oscura se permitió ante la ignorancia del rubio.

―No hay nada de qué preocuparse con tus heridas. Debes venir a las curaciones y con unos pocos días, podremos retirar los hilos ―Le hizo un gesto para que volviera a colocarse la camisa.

Se giró hacia su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en su bloc de notas sobre indicaciones a tener en cuenta, los horarios de sus medicaciones y la dieta que debería de seguir para recuperarse prontamente.

―¿Sigues fumando? ―Preguntó sin mirarlo.

―Ocasionalmente.

―¿Eso significa todos los días?

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el tema? ―Inquirió y no ocultó su fastidio.

―Los estudios detectaron una alteración en tus pulmones; principalmente el izquierdo.

―¿Debo preocuparme? ―Jou dejó su bolígrafo y lo miró por primera vez desde que se sentó. Yamato esbozó una sonrisa ladina al apreciar su rostro serio y molesto.

―Si no planeas llegar a tus cuarenta con un solo pulmón, no ―Y regresó su vista hacia sus apuntes, repitiéndose que no tenía por qué decir nada, pues Yamato estaba crecidito y no necesitaba tener a nadie diciéndole qué hacer.

Cuando terminó de escribir, arrancó la hoja del resto y se lo tendió a su paciente.

―Agenda con la recepción tu cita para la curación. Si tienes molestias, ven nuevamente.

―¿Qué hay del yeso?

―Lo llevarás por varios meses. También agenda en la recepción tu próxima cita; quiero ver cómo va evolucionando la cirugía de tu pierna ―Miró a Yamato y un momento de silencio bastó para hacerlo suspirar. Le acercó la silla de ruedas y lo ayudó a sentarse en ella―. Por ahora, úsala, mientras la cicatriz de tu abdomen se recupera. No quisiera intervenirte antes de tiempo.

Yamato asintió y se dejó conducir por el médico fuera de su sala.

―¿Sora vendrá a buscarte?

―No lo creo ―Respondió simplemente y ante su mutismo, la curiosidad llamó al Kido.

―¿Quién entonces? No puedo dejar que te vayas solo.

―¿Desde cuándo te preocupo? ―Jou frunció los labios sin que Yamato lo notara y estrujó los manubrios de la silla con molestia.

―Ética profesional.

Lo escuchó esbozar una sonrisa.

―Mi hija vendrá a buscarme.

―¿Cuántos años tiene?

―Veinticinco.

―El tiempo pasa volando, ¿eh? ―Y lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. La última vez que la había visto, había terminado la preparatoria.

―Bastante… ―A diferencia de Jou, a Yamato parecía no ser una conversación muy agradable y prefirió acallar las dudas que surgía en él.

Al salir de las instalaciones hospitalarias, Jou reconoció un Land Rover aguardando con una joven de hebras rubias y un conjunto de falda y camisa sobrios. La muchacha reconoció a su padre y se bajó del vehículo, abriendo la puerta del acompañante y dirigirse hasta el médico que traía a su progenitor en silla de ruedas.

―Gracias por contactar, papá ―Fue lo primero que dijo Kaede Ishida en claro tono de sarcasmo. Lucía molesta y era comprensible, siendo que Yamato había dado a conocer su situación solamente para que venga a buscarlo.

―No me regañes ―Soltó Yamato rodando los ojos―, recuerda que soy tu padre.

La vio rodando los ojos a su hija en respuesta y luego su atención fue puesta en el médico, observando la escena con una pequeña gracia. La muchacha poseía el mismo semblante serio y frío que su padre.

―Lamento si mi padre ha representado un problema ―Jou negó en respuesta.

―Hay que agradecer que no ha pasado a mayores u ocasionado otros accidentes.

Lo escucharon chasquear la lengua y su hija tomó el control de la silla para llevarlo hasta su camioneta. Yamato se enderezó con cierta dificultad, pero no quiso oír de ayuda extra por parte del médico.

Jou no dejó su sitio hasta que los Ishida se marcharon y se atrevería a admitir que se mantuvo de pie, aún tras varios minutos que éstos dejaron las instalaciones del hospital.

* * *

Una discusión tras otra. Era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado a entablar con su esposa. Las horas en el hospital y su entrega a su labor conseguían que los reclamos, no siempre en abundancia, pero sí en gravedad, fuesen el centro de atención.

No le gustaba discutir. No le gustaba sentirse impotente ante las situaciones que se suponían debían ser fáciles. Él sólo quería regresar a su casa y tratar de llevar una vida de casado ya sin la presencia de su unigénito por los alrededores en paz.

Yu había tomado una beca para especializarse como veterinario en Camberra, Australia y de eso ya hace un año. Se suponía que, llegado a esa edad, uno debía sentirse satisfecho con todo y nada más vivir en tranquilidad.

―¿Otra taza, Señor? ―La voz de la camarera lo despertó de su ensoñación. La miró y luego a su taza de café vacía, asintiendo a su ofrecimiento. Vio verter el líquido negro y sonrió para verla marchar después.

Aquella cafetería a unas cuadras del hospital solía ser su "escape" de esposas molestas, cuando los horarios en el hospital estaban cubiertos y tus colegas te invitaban a dejar las instalaciones para ir a "descansar". Esbozó una sonrisa agria cuando sus labios besaron la taza y recibieron su contenido.

A veces creía que el descanso no fue hecho para él. Sentado en aquella mesa del mismo bar, con hojas de informes médicos delante suyo y su bolígrafo reposando sobre éstos le afirmaba sus suposiciones.

Oyó la puerta del lugar abrirse y fue un acto involuntario el elevar la mirada cansada, a la espera de encontrar a otra alma que buscaba refugio en el café amargo a media noche.

Su sorpresa se hizo visible en su rostro cuando reconoció el andar torpe del hombre con muletas y yeso, acercarse a la barra. Su chaqueta de cuero, su cabello rubio y desarreglado con la intromisión de algunas hebras plateadas eran sólo una parte de lo que sus orbes, fríos y solitarios azules querían enseñar.

―¿Le gustaría sentarse, Señor? Iré a atenderlo en un momento ―Le oyó decir a la camarera.

Y quizá fue la adrenalina del momento en conjunto con la cafeína que a Jou lo hizo levantar un poco el brazo, haciéndose notar por Yamato Ishida. El rubio lo vio y también se mostró sorprendido.

―¿Tendrás que aparecerte siempre en mis peores momentos? ―Soltó Yamato cuando Jou lo ayudó a sentarse en su asiento.

―Debería de culparte por hacerme trabajar fuera de horario ―Y vio su sonrisa desfilar un canino, aquel que siempre había generado muchas emociones en el Kido.

―Me dices eso pero tienes hojas desperdigadas en la mesa. No seas hipócrita.

―Touché.

La mesera llegó con su cafetera en mano y sirvió en la taza de porcelana de segunda mano su contenido hasta el tope. Yamato se lo agradeció y luego la vieron retirarse.

Jou no dijo nada hasta que Yamato bebió su primer sorbo.

―Podría recriminarte por andar de ésta manera a media noche ―Dijo Jou entonces.

―¿Aún habrá alguien en éste maldito mundo que no quiera sacarme las cosas en cara? ―Yamato se oía como cual fiera herida, reducida a una esquina con toda su fuerza desgastada a merced de algo mucho mayor. Jou iba a disculparse, pero Yamato pareció cambiar de idea―. Perdona. Es sólo que he tenido un día horrible.

―No tienes que disculparte. Hice un comentario inadecuado ―Señaló su abrigo de lana―. A veces olvido que no porto la bata blanca.

Lo vio sonreír un poco y eso lo hizo aliviarse, mas Jou veía aún la frustración en los ojos de Yamato.

Jou nunca se caracterizó por estar familiarizado con las relaciones interpersonales. Sabía comprender a las personas, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Estar cerca de Yamato era estar cerca de experimentar un colapso mental, de sufrir una crisis nerviosa porque no sabía cómo estar cerca de él. Fue así desde jóvenes, porque el Ishida pecaba de testarudo e irracional muchas veces.

Pero en esos momentos, lo veía deshecho y apreciarlo así, les transportaba a varios años atrás, a épocas pasadas que se juró nunca más volver a tratar.

―A veces no sé cómo comportarme contigo ―Yamato miró a Jou al oírlo hablar y lo encontró sujetando la taza blanca con café a medio tomar, empleando mayor fuerza de la necesaria―. A veces… ―Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa inquieta―, te admiraba y otras más, deseaba callarte a golpes, cosa que es improbable, porque no tengo fuerza en los brazos y mucho menos en las piernas.

Yamato esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se llevó la taza a la boca para disimularla.

―No soy tan complicado.

―Eso es mentira ―Contradijo casi enseguida―. Eres demasiado complicado, pero también eres simple. Eres un laberinto y cada vez que te miro, parece que cambias los obstáculos.

Jou sonrió entonces al verlo sonrojarse. Así como era complicado, era sencillo hacerlo sonrojar. Había aprendido el por qué a Taichi y a Mimi le gustaba tanto molestar a Yamato. Era un placer culpable el verlo con las mejillas encendidas.

Hacía años que no lo veía de esa manera y por un momento, deseó olvidarse de las promesas que se hizo a sí mismo.

―¿Por qué me hablas de esto?

―No lo sé… Supongo que sólo quería sacarte las cosas en cara sin que te sientas atacado ―Yamato levantó sus ojos a él. Jou leyó sorpresa, como también una emoción que creyó no encontrar en sus orbes azules: añoranza.

―Siempre quieres mantener todo bajo control…, incluso a las personas.

Jou fue el que sonrió esa vez y Yamato se relajó al verlo.

―Es uno de los hábitos que ganas cuando estás metido en un hospital trabajando más de veinticuatro horas.

―Lo curioso es que tú no eres tranquilo. Te desesperas con facilidad ―Ambos rieron un poco, dejando un lapso silencioso tras ello.

Miraron su café y luego sus ojos se encontraron. Habían transcurrido tantos años desde que se miraron así y habían transcurrido tantas cosas para prometerse a sí mismos que no lo volverían a hacer.

Pero, ¿qué le puedes pedir a la frustración, al miedo, a la impotencia cuando te atacan en una noche, camuflada bajo la piel de un romance de antaño?

* * *

La pierna enyesada de Yamato era el principal problema que encontraron cuando llegaron al departamento del Ishida. Los besos que arrebataba el rubio le sabían a gloria y enmudecían de a poco a la racionalidad de Jou, pudiéndose excusar el por qué chocaba tanto contra las cosas mientras se dirigían al cuarto del rubio.

Nadie más que ellos se encontraban en la morada y fue una gracia que dio Jou cuando la ropa fue desapareciendo. Yamato mordía sus pezones y arrancaban de él gruñidos y suspiros, subiendo de nivel a cada roce que sus miembros daban.

―Gracias a ti y a tu estúpido yeso, esto tardará más ―Comentó con una sonrisa el rubio al ver a Jou desabotonando sus pantalones holgados.

―No tengo apuro ―Respondió el de lentes, sobreponiéndose al otro, bajando un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello.

Jou sentía cómo la erección de Yamato crecía a medida que sus labios tomaban posesión de su piel. Se deshizo con cuidado de los pantalones de Yamato, intentando no lastimar su pierna; sus manos fueron de regreso a su cintura y sonrió al verlo usando calzoncillos sueltos.

―¿Por qué me miras así?

―Por nada en particular.

―Es tu culpa. Si no me hubieras puesto el yeso, usaría una ropa interior ajustada ―Y Jou rio por lo bajo, liberando de la prenda a la virilidad de Yamato y acercando su boca a ésta. Pasó su lengua por su longitud, de arriba abajo y recorrió la circunferencia de su punta con deleite. ¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía el pene de Yamato en su boca? Años que no vienen a cuento.

Lo engulló entonces y sintió su sabor, sintió su líquido desprenderse de a poco y mezclarse con su propia saliva de manera lenta. Yamato movía su pelvis, invitándolo a que lo devorara por completo. Los gemidos que escapaban de Yamato le hacían saber que también él lo había extrañado.

Succión tras succión, con la lengua recorriendo sus testículos y sus dedos preparando el interior de Yamato. El rubio se vino en su boca, jalando sus cabellos negros en el proceso. A Jou le gustaba sentirlo violento, que le rasguñara, que le mordiera, que jalara su cabello y maldijera en voz alta. Le gustaba esa parte perversa de Yamato que casi nadie conocía, que él mismo ocultaba porque se lo guardaba para la intimidad, para cuando era presa del orgasmo y se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Introujo su propio pene en la entrada de Yamato, quien, a causa de su imposibilidad, no tuvo más opción que mantenerse con la espalda contra el colchón y las piernas abiertas, invitándolo.

Yamato seguía tan estrecho como recordaba. Le gustaba sentir su miembro siendo asfixiado por sus paredes y luchando contra sí mismo. Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, eso sólo lo ponía de mejor humor. Comenzó a moverse dentro, primero lento y tratando de que Yamato se acostumbrara a su pene. La velocidad fue aumentando de a poco, con vaivenes acompasados, lentos, rítmicos marcados por el propio Ishida, después de todo, era él quien tenía ritmo hasta en esas ocasiones.

Él también dejaba salir gemidos de placer con cada estruje que Yamato le provocaba a su virilidad y a cada embestida que fue aumentando la intensidad. El tiempo nunca fue un impedimento en su pasado y tampoco lo era en esos momentos.

A Jou le gustaba que Yamato marcara el ritmo. A Yamato le gustaba que Jou trate de no perder el control mientras le hacía el amor.

Les gustaba aquello que no se atrevían a decir del otro, pero que en la intimidad del ayer y el hoy, lo expresaban de la mejor manera.

Jou terminó viniéndose en su interior y su habitación se llenó con sus voces clamando el orgasmo. Ambos eran amantes de la limpieza y pulcritud, pero había un deseo irremediable en sentir el cuerpo sudado del otro o saberse empapados con el semen del otro. Morbo o fetiche, les gustaba, pero nunca lo admitirían.

Y en el silencio del cuarto que les vio intimar después de tantos años, Jou no lo soportó más.

―Hay veces en los que me preguntó, ¿por qué terminó todo? ―Yamato lo miró y luego centró su azulina mirada en el mechón negro con detalles en plateado que caían sobre su rostro sudado.

―Estábamos casados ―Jou sonrió ante su respuesta.

―Lo sé… ―Respondió―, pero tampoco fue un impedimento para volverlo a hacer.

―Lo sé ―Concedió el rubio y apartó el mechón negro y plateado que le caía al hombre en su frente―. Sora nos descubrió en una ocasión.

Jou abrió los ojos como platos y se enderezó para mirarlo mejor. Yamato no dejó su comodidad en el colchón y tampoco correspondió la mirada del rubio.

―Nunca me lo dijiste.

―No… Preferí sólo alejarme y pretender que fue un revolcón solamente. Algo que buscas fuera del matrimonio por puro placer…, pura curiosidad ―A Jou no le dolió que lo calificara como algo pasajero, pero sí le dolía ver remordimiento en sus azules ojos.

―¿Continúan juntos? ―Se atrevió a decir y Yamato negó con ojos cerrados.

―No…; me pidió el divorcio un año después.

Jou asintió simplemente, rehuyendo de la imagen de Sora llorando o Sora echándole la culpa de todo. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a colocar los lentes que dejó en la mesa de luz.

―Lo lamento, Yamato ―Ofreció Jou―. Fue mi culpa.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa cansada y se enderezó sobre la cama, tomó la muñeca de Jou y tiró de ella. El azabache pegó su frente contra la del rubio y sacó aire de sus pulmones.

―Si no frené las cosas a tiempo fue porque no quería. Amaba a Sora y… ―Sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Jou esbozó una sonrisa y besó los labios de Yamato. Aún con sus cuarenta y tantos años, Yamato no podía expresarse con facilidad y él no lo obligaría a hacerlo.

―Mañana tengo una cirugía a primera hora. Será mejor que duerma un rato ―Yamato lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos gratitud, porque Jou siempre trataría de calmarlo, a pesar de que nunca logre calmarse a mismo.

* * *

Salió temprano del hospital, encaminándose hacia su propia casa con un ramo de gladiolos rojos en el asiento de atrás, esos que le gustaban tanto a su esposa.

Llegó a su morada y la encontró en la cocina preparando su cena para uno. Sonrió y acercó las flores contra su espalda. La mujer se sobresaltó y cuando lo vio, se mostró aliviada.

―¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías temprano?

―Quería darte una sorpresa ―Levantó un poco el ramo de flores―. Sorpresa.

Su esposa sonrió y lo besó, abrazándolo seguidamente.

Él amaba a su esposa, aún a pesar de los reclamos no tan constantes que le hacía sobre su falta de tiempo. Y quería vivir su vida debatiéndose entre pacientes y ella.

Porque lo que conoció con Yamato, era esa parte secreta de ambos, esa que ninguno de los dos se animaba a revelar porque le pertenecía al otro.

Sí, esa parte salvaje de Yamato era de Jou y enteramente de Jou; mientras que, el consuelo de palabras y el tratar de aliviar dolencias sin cirugías o medicamentos, era lo que pertenecía a Yamato y era enteramente de Yamato.

Y así, en lo secreto, guardaban aquello que sólo correspondía al otro y se daba a conocer cuando la frustración, al miedo y la impotencia atacaban una noche, camuflada bajo la piel de un romance de antaño.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
